Behind Her Hazel Eyes
by As-Black-As-A-Rose
Summary: Hemione Speaks of Betral


A/N its a Draco/Hermione Song is Behind These Hazel Eyes.

* * *

A young woman, no more than eighteen years old is walking through the forest alone, crying and breaking down. Everything was perfect except for this one blemish in her otherwise pristine life. Betrayal.

**Seems like just yesterday **

**You were a part of me **

**I used to stand so tall **

**I used to be so strong **

**Your arms around me tight **

**Everything, it felt so right **

**Unbreakable, like nothing' could go wrong **

**Now I can't breathe **

**No, I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on**

As the girl makes her long walk back to a place that she calls home, she slowly fixes herself up to cover up any sign of hurt. Once that was done her pace quickened and she arrived at the huge oak doors leading inside the castle. As she is walking back to the tower she runs into the very person who did this to her.

**Here I am, once again **

**I'm torn into pieces **

**Can't deny it, can't pretend **

**Just thought you were the one **

**Broken up, deep inside **

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry **

**Behind these hazel eyes**

She puts on a brave face, completely fooling the very person who pushed her into this world of fear, betrayal and loss. As they walk by each other their eyes lock onto the others holding the stare until it was broken by his friends.  
"Come on, let's go"  
"She is only a stupid mudblood," his mates state as they drag him away. A 'mudblood,' the only reason to this loss of friendship.

**I told you everything **

**Opened up and let you in **

**You made me feel alright **

**For once in my life **

**Now all that's left of me **

**Is what I pretend to be So together, **

**but so broken up inside 'Cause I can't breathe **

**N****o, I can't sleep I'm barely hangin' on**

Once back in the safety of the common room she cries so hard that it feels like her eyes are on fire. As she sits there in front of the fireplace, she feels like no one in the world would understand what happened. Slowly, she drifts into a sleep haunted by memories of him.

**Here I am, once again **

**I'm torn into pieces **

**Can't deny it, can't pretend **

**Just thought you were the one **

**Broken up, deep inside **

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry **

**Behind these hazel eyes**

A secret meeting place. Their secret meeting place. As they walked side by side to their place there was a silence. It was not an awkward or disturbing silence, but the silence of true peace. Once there they broke into fits of laughter as they talked to each other for the first time that day.  
'I missed you'  
'I missed you to, Draco'  
Without warning Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her into a bone crunching hug. He then gazed at her starlight in her eyes and slowly began to move his lips towards hers. They kissed.  
Then, the a flashing light of a camera bulb illumiated them. Out of nowhere his friends had came out, laughing.  
'Go Draco, you almost had us fooled, but we figured we would help you out in making her look like the dirty mudblood she is. Now lets go.' That cold voice of Blasie Zambini rang through her head as she stared at Draco, not wanting to believe it, but with that trademark smirk appearing on his face, she knew it was all true.

**Swallow me then spit me out **

**For hating you, I blame myself **

**Seeing you it kills me now No, **

**I don't cry on the outside Anymore...**

After weeks of memories replaying over and over again in her head, she decides that she's had enough of this. She is better than that. So, she meets up with her friends just like every other morning, knowing that this one is going to be different to all the rest.

**Here I am, once again **

**I'm torn into pieces **

**Can't deny it, can't pretend **

**Just thought you were the one **

**Broken up, deep inside **

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry **

**Behind these hazel eyes**

As she walks into the entrance to the Great Hall she sees him. No more is she going to go running from him. The whole world goes into slow motion as Hermione Granger walks right up to Draco Malfoy and punches him in the face.

**Here I am, **

**once again I'm torn into pieces **

**Can't deny it, can't pretend **

**Just thought you were the one **

**Broken up, deep inside **

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry **

**Behind these hazel eyes**


End file.
